En ausencia de ti
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Ah Un Pair] Campaña Ah Un Pair Club Estando a solas, me di cuenta de que no queria que te marcharas, no queria que me dejaras solo, tenia esa tonta ilusión de tenerte cerca de mi...


Titulo: En ausencia de ti

Pareja: Momoshiro / Ryoma

Autora: Tsubame Gaeshi

Notas: POYANDO LA CAMPAÑA ANTI RYOSAKU, mengo, mengo, yo respeto opiniones, así que espero que esto no haga sentir mal a nadie, solo es una competencia sana de parejas y gustos ., o eso pretendo yo.

En ausencia de ti

La oscuridad de la noche se mezclaba con la melancolía de su alma y su corazón, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en aquel mundo que ni el mismo sabia como salir de ellos, se sentía perdido, se sentía abandonado, se sentía solo.

Frunció el ceño.

Estaba recostado en su cama con las luces apagadas y todo en completo silencio, sus manos se acomodaban en su nuca para darle más confort a su cabeza que no dejaba de pensar y pensar, dar vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo y a lo mismo, se sentía desesperadamente estúpido, se sentía desesperadamente ansioso, se sentía desesperadamente necesitado de él.

No se había dado cuenta que había perdido algo tan valioso para él como lo era su presencia, su aroma, su calor, sus ojos fieros, su arrogancia, su voz, su todo, definitivamente se había hecho adicto a él y aquel chico se había ido a cumplir un sueño, y de nuevo frunció el ceño al pensar en esto.

Él se había aferrado a no dejarle marchar, a soñar que aquel estaría con el equipo jugando los Nacionales, fueron días en los cuales estaba feliz de saber que aquel chico estaría en las lista del equipo para competir contra los mejores de todo Japón, pero...

Aquella noticia de que estaba inscrito en uno de los torneos más importantes de Estados Unidos, y el saber que eso significaría que se iría, se negaba a creerlo y el apoyo de sus palabras por parte de Eiji le dieron aquella fuerza a sus alucinaciones, por que eso terminaron siendo, solo simples sueños que no eran nada más lejano a la realidad.

Se cegó por unos instantes cuando jugaba contra él en aquel partido de clasificación, pero el verlo tan desconcentrado, el verlo tan desganado le enfureció, y a quien no, eran los mejores amigos, jamás se separaban, iban a comer juntos, hacían travesuras juntos, y aunque era el objetivo directo de sus bromas y abrazos junto con Eiji, sabia que él tenia la preferencia sobre todas las cosas, siempre lo supo.

Jamás quiso aceptarlo.

Suspirando hondamente, cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño que no llegaba por más que le rogaba al dios del sueño que lo abrazara y lo hiciera olvidar por unas cuantas horas la fría y cruda realidad que no quería, y no iba a aceptar así como así, pero...

-Todo es por su bien... ¿no?-se pregunto al aire mientras reabría los ojos y fijaba su violeta mirada en el techo sin importancia.

Sacó sus manos de su nuca para posar una en su estomago y la otra al lado de su cuerpo inerte sin quitar la mirada del techo donde la había clavado de forma inconsciente.

Recordaba como después de aquel partido, o más bien abandono por parte del otro, se sentía completamente humillado, la victoria que había conseguido no le sabia a nada, no la sentía realmente suya, en realidad... ¿qué era de él viniendo del ojimiel?

Suspiro de nuevo desganado para apretar el puño de la mano inerte a su lado mientras en un arranque de furia, gruñía y apretaba los ojos y la sabana, arrugándola contra la palma de su mano, y un sollozo...

Se calmó.

Suspiro de nuevo hondamente para sentarse en la cama, flexionando la pierna para apoyar su antebrazo en su rodilla y su mirada perdida hacia abajo, como si quisiera esconder algo de sus pupilas moradas.

Aunque ya lo había aceptado, Ryoma se iría a Estados Unidos y jugaría el Open de allá.

Sabía que era el verdadero deseo de su querido niño, y ablando su rostro con una sonrisa suave y melancólica rayando en la tristeza y la desilusión.

-Te vas y me dejas... –susurró suavemente para ver hacia la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta y las cortinas suavemente se deslizaban hacia fuera producto de aquella brisa suave de verano que refrescaba la noche.

Si, aquel día había sido el peor de todos, ¿cierto?... el peor de todos.

Lo perdería todo y no sabia si lo lograría recuperar alguna vez, quizá eso era lo que le daba tanto miedo de aceptar, de que él se fuera para siempre, que jamás volviera, que nunca más volvieran a salir juntos, que para nada se volvieran a ver y mucho menos escuchar su "mada mada dane", quizá el no ver sus ojos, el no sentir su arrogancia y el no enojarse por su superioridad, eso era lo que le aterraba aceptar.

Apretó los puños y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de frustración, ¿qué debía hacer para Ryoma Echizen lo recordara para siempre?

No quería que ese muchacho engreído se olvidara de Momoshiro Takeshi, que daría todo por él, incluso dejaría el tenis si Ryoma se lo pidiera, y era extraño, ya que amaba al tenis más que a nada, se veía como un tensita profesional, y ahora que lo pensaba, seria fascinante que él disputara contra Ryoma un partido para algún campeonato de esa índole.

Su interior se estremeció.

Sonrió una vez más.

Después de girar su rostro una vez hacia el frente, se levantó de aquella cómoda cama para acercarse a la ventana y volverse a preguntar una vez más lo mismo... ¿qué hacer para que no lo olvide...?

-¿Qué...?- miró hacia el cielo estrellado para notar como una estrellita de entre todas las millocientas que se encontraban en el firmamento, brillaba más que todas y la vio detenidamente, tanto que se quedó pasmado en ella por más de media hora, solo mirándola, pero su inconsciente trabajaba sin saberlo.

Aquella estrellita tan diminuta era la más sobresaliente por el brillo que tenia, y sonriendo se repegó al vidrio y suspiro de alivio.

-Ya lo entiendo... así que es eso... – dijo con una suavidad temible en él, jamás se hubiera escuchado ese murmullo de sus labios, si el sonido no hubiera chocado contra el cristal para hacer resonancia y hacer más grande el sonido de su voz, pero a la vez más ronca.

Cerrando los ojos y cerrando la ventana simultáneamente se acercó a su escritorio donde prendiendo la lamparita de su lugar de estudios, iluminando suavemente aquella recamara un poco desordenada, se sentó en la silla mirando hacia el frente.

Se recostó sobre la madera de la mesa para suspirar sonriendo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que Ryoma Echizen era más que una meta a alcanzar, más que un compañero, más que un amigo y quizá una pareja de dobles...

-... aunque solo una vez jugamos dobles... –dijo suavemente para levantar la mirada al techo mientras se echaba hacia atrás con la sonrisa más resplandeciente en sus labios que jamás se hubiera visto, una sonrisa de un enamorado.

Su mano se cerró en un puño y con los nudillos se dio un golpecito suavecito en la sien, acababa de darse cuenta, pero ¿por qué no antes?.

Fácil: Orgullo, miedo, y la muralla llamada "arrogancia" de Ryoma.

Pero ahora... ¿eso valía de algo, por supuesto que no, estaba por perderlo y quizá sea para siempre, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para que Ryoma se fuera de Japón, así que definitivamente tenia que hacer algo y pronto, estaba en contra del reloj, debía de declararse sea como sea, y sea la respuesta que recibiere y como la recibiere.

Rellenando sus pulmones de oxigeno se levantó para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y mañana tenia que ir al colegio, lo primero que haría seria pasar por Ryoma en la mañana y llevarlo a desayunar antes que nada.

Después lo llevaría a su salón y cuando diera la hora del descanso, iría a buscarlo para comer juntos en la terraza, pasar completamente el día juntos, no se iba a separar de Ryoma ni por un mísero instante, jamás lo dejaría que se fuera sin recordarlo, sea la forma en que lo recordara, y sea la forma en que pensara en él, no importaba.

La cuestión era que lo recordara si es que jamás lo volviera a ver, no es así?.

Después de pensarlo unas dos horas más recostado en su cama, el sueño lo venció suavemente, lento, lo acaricio con la suavidad de sus sabanas y la tierna capa caliente del verano nocturno.

Esas pocas horas que dormiría, serian las más reconfortantes y largas que dormiría toda su vida.

Al día siguiente, Momoshiro hizo exactamente lo que tenia planeado, fue en la mañana por él, causando una gran impresión en el menor que no logró ocultar y se lo demostró con los ojos abiertos y después una sonrisa.

Después una suave sonrisa burlona en sus labios al ver que lo invitaba a desayunar tan temprano, definitivamente Ryoma sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba, o era un sueño o Momoshiro se despedía de él...

La idea lo entristeció, sin embargo la alegría de Momoshiro le levantó el animo, hasta se quedó dormido en clase pensando en él, ignorando a sus profesores, ignorando a Horio y a esa niña escandalosa, y a aquella que se sonrojaba, definitivamente Momoshiro estaba extraño pero le gustaba, le gustaba que fuera así, aunque solo fuera por algunos días.

Los días pasaron lentamente y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta realmente como el tiempo pasó, Momoshiro se había dedicado a complacer a Ryoma hasta en sus más exigentes caprichos, cosa que el ojimiel no desperdiciaba para nada, se aprovechaba aunque no mucho, en verdad a veces le daba vergüenza ser tan aprovechado.

Esa tarde, la ultima que pasarían juntos y solos, iba en la espalda de su Sempai el cual pedaleaba la bicicleta directo a su casa, los rayitos anaranjados pegaban a su espalda mientras miraba intensamente su nuca, logrando estremecimientos imperceptibles en Momoshiro.

Sonrió suavemente y se recargó en él para abrazarlo suavemente, no aferrarse a sus hombros cono era la costumbre, no, se había ceñido a la cintura de aquel chico y sentía como su cuerpo era trabajado, sus músculos bien desarrollados mientras que el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo era suave y dulce, se acomodó para repegar su mejilla contra el omoplato del mayor.

-Momo-sempai...

-Dime...

-Gracias por todo... –susurró suavecito ahora contra su nuca del mayor para dejar un sutil beso, uno tan suave que solo aprecia un roce, y es que la timidez era demasiada, talvez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos pero no lo soportaba.

En estos días se había dado cuenta.

Amaba por no decir, idolatraba a su Sempai.

Momoshiro, al sentir aquel suave roce, detuvo su marcha por en medio del parque para después de relajarse intentar bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, giró lentamente su cabeza y encontró la mirada más tierna y expresiva que jamás hubiese visto, decorada con un sonrojo sublime y coronando el cuadro con una sonrisa tímida pero tierna.

Tragó saliva para bajarse de la bicicleta y bajar a Ryoma de la cintura, aferrando sus manos en ella, dándose cuenta de que era estrecha, era suave, era frágil, pero le gustaba sentirla entre sus manos, y cuando la rodeo con sus brazos, se sintió mil veces mejor que solo sostenerla con sus manos.

No quería perderlo.

De nuevo el pensamiento de que se iba a ir le regresó a la mente a ambos, y los dos miraron hacia abajo para suspirar acompasadamente, definitivamente bien sincronizados, pero Momoshiro recordó también lo que había resuelto aquella noche en soledad, aquella donde decidió darlo todo por Ryoma.

Sonriendo, repegó su frente a la del pequeño y juguetona pero tiernamente le besó la nariz y después la comisura de los labios, Ryoma enrojeció sorprendido.

Sus ojos miel lo miraron fijamente para subir con lentitud y timidez, quizá con miedo una de sus manos a la mejilla del mayor, talvez para comprobar que no era un sueño que era una realidad, Momoshiro estaba ahí, frente a él, le acababa de dar un suave besito en la comisura de los labios, lo acababa de seducir suavemente y cayo en cuenta de que en estos días eso era lo que había hecho, seducirlo.

Su sonrojo aumentó pero sus facciones se suavizaron aunque sorprendido estaba feliz y se acercó a dejarle un besito tan suave y sutil en sus labios que el otro, enternecido, entrecerró los ojos y lo apretó más para él mientras el menor le rodeaba lentamente el cuello con una ternura que a Momoshiro derritió por completo.

El beso se prolongo y se apasionó con forme avanzaba, la lengua de Momoshiro, acaricio con suavidad los labios del menor pidiendo acceso a su boca mientras que el menor, sin saber, sin conocer, solo se dejó llevar dejando que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, u suspirando ahogadamente le dejó entrar lentamente.

Ambas lenguas danzaban y se rozaban con frenesí, sus labios se frotaban con suavidad, sus manos se aferraban al otro como si dependieran de ello, como si aquel que tenían entre sus brazos se iba a esfumar de un lado a otro.

Repegandose más y más hasta quedar el mayor sentado en el pasto y el otro acomodado en sus piernas, definitivamente ese era el mejor momento de ambos.

Se separaron por inexperiencia del menor y por falta de aire de ambos, aunque había sido un beso quizá torpe y tímido de parte de ambos, había sido uno de los besos que más había disfrutado el mayor, y aunque no era su primer beso, quizá se catalogaba como tal, ya que su corazón aun latía fuertemente.

Ryoma, aun sonrojado, se escondió en el pecho del mayor y el otro le rodeo con sus brazos para besarle la frente con ternura, Ryoma sonrió.

-Momo-sempai.

-Dime...

-Gracias por todo...

-¿De nuevo? –preguntó burlón, recibiendo un codazo que lo hizo quejarse y después otro beso asfixiante por parte del pequeño que ahora lo empujaba hacia atrás de unos arbustos quedando recostados en la hierba con la bicicleta a un lado, recargada en uno de los árboles vecinos.

Estaban retomando aquel juego de labios y manos que les estaba gustando, mientras que Ryoma se acomodaba mejor sobre el mayor, rodeándole el cuello con ternura, el otro le acariciaba la espalda baja metiendo sus manos debajo de su chamarra, eran felices.

Rodaron en el pasto y Ryoma ahora quedó debajo de Momoshiro que le besaba intensamente el cuello haciendo que Ryoma ronroneara de placer sobre el oído del mayor que solo intensificaba los besos en su cuello, ahora mezclando con lamidas, mordidas y succiones suaves que ahora hacían delirar a Ryoma bajo de si.

Tuvieron que detenerse ya que el frío les recordó que estaban en vía publica y no podían hacer nada más en ese lugar, así que sonrojados se levantaron y dándose un ultimo beso se encaminaron de nuevo a la casa de Ryoma.

No dijeron nada en el camino, solo iban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y al llegar a la puerta, se despidieron con otro beso intenso para después sonreírse.

Mañana era el día.

Momoshiro regresó a su casa y se adentró a su cuarto sin cenar, definitivamente aunque ha sido el mejor día de todos, también era el peor, ya que se había declarado de una forma muy poco convencional, pero al parecer Ryoma lo correspondía, eso era lo bueno, lo malo era que fue una despedida, Ryoma se iba mañana.

Momoshiro pasó la noche el vela, mirando el cielo, observando detenidamente aquella estrellita en el cielo y suspiró.

-Mañana es el día... –cerró los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el contorno de la ventana, dejó salir sus lagrimas silenciosas, definitivamente quería detenerlo, gritarle que no se fuera pero... no podía, no debía y no iba a hacerlo.

Era por su bien.

Sonrió entre lagrimas para después ver hacia el horizonte.

-Sé que cuando estés lejos... te acordarás de mi... y yo... intentaré ser feliz... en ausencia de ti... –

Negó con la cabeza para después ver la estrellita.

-En ausencia de ti... te esperaré... Ryoma Echizen...-


End file.
